


Однострочники

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube





	1. Chapter 1

Бывает, Стив смотрит рассеянно, как сейчас, с вопросом, который не задал, и ожиданием ответа, который ищет скорее в себе.  
Баки не может уловить повод, а спросить почему-то язык не поворачивается. Обычно Стив сам выкладывает все начистоту. И если молчит, значит, не готов. Или считаем неготовым Баки.  
Осталось позади время, когда воспоминания приходилось тащить клещами. Через боль и ужас, на бегу, переходящем в бой, в дефиците времени и без намека на финал их забега. И Баки оставляет Стиву его молчание. В их жизни теперь не так много вещей, которые они могут себе позволить.  
Но это беспокоит Баки. Будто он не вспомнил чего-то важного. Будто это «что-то» может быть важнее всего, что он уже вспомнил.  
\- Расскажи мне, - просит он в конце концов.  
Стив уже несколько минут смотрит в одну точку над его плечом и, очевидно, даже не заметил, что разговор затух.  
\- О чем? – опоминается Стив, вздыхает глубже, выныривая из мыслей.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, когда так замолкаешь.  
\- Я не… - Стив качает головой. - Я не уверен, что стоит.  
\- Я уверен, - отрезает Баки.  
Стив медлит, но все же начинает говорить. И слова даются ему с трудом.  
\- Незадолго до твоего падения был вечер. Один из тех, когда мы даже костра не могли развести, чтобы не выдать себя. И грелись, пожалуй, чистым упрямством и присутствием друг друга… Ты сказал, что любишь меня.  
\- А ты?  
Баки не помнит этого. Но знает, что ждал ответа не менее напряженно, чем сейчас.  
\- А я сказал, что мы поговорим об этом, когда закончится война.  
\- Тебя нельзя в этом упрекнуть.  
\- Можно.  
Баки смотрит вопросительно.  
\- Потому что случая могло и не быть, - Стив возвращает взгляд, упрямый, с болью. - И потому что я тоже любил… тебя, - заканчивает шепотом.  
\- Любил? – хрипло уточняет Баки.  
\- Казалось, всегда.


	2. Chapter 2

Это как фантомный выстрел в спину – появление Баки в общем зале. Сердце пропускает удар, а затем бухает в грудину, увеличившееся в размерах и набравшее вес. Чтобы подтвердить догадку, Стиву не обязательно оборачиваться, прислушиваться или искать отражения в блестящих поверхностях, он еще ни разу не ошибся. А Баки – не подошел для приветствия.   
Баки нужно время и личное пространство. У Стива проблемы и с первым, и со вторым.   
Ему кажется, время БЕЗ Баки болезненно перевешивает. Словно статус смерти умножал каждый год на сотню. И ему мало быть в пределах видимости, важно быть рядом.   
Но Баки здесь на своих условиях. И зал для тренировок Мстителей, пока единственное место, где он позволяет себя застать.   
Секундной заминки хватает на то, чтобы пропустить удар от Наташи. Но в последний момент тот меняет траекторию и скользит по касательной. Зато с другой стороны тут же прилетает звонкий, больше отрезвляющий хлопок по щеке.  
\- Выдохни, Капитан, - отчитывает она его тихо. - Уже третий визит на этой неделе, хороший знак. Отпразднуем это славной дракой. Лови! – и отталкивается от стены, целясь Стиву куда-то в район шеи.   
Стив по-прежнему не способен отвечать ей в полную силу и в спаррингах обычно выбирает оборонительную тактику. Поначалу Наташу это злило. Со временем она приняла его выбор с молчаливой благодарностью. Не так уж много людей думают о безопасности той, кто привыкла наносить удары, а не получать.   
В итоге они летят кувырком на маты, и Наташа оказывается прочно придавленной к полу.   
\- На этот раз твоя взяла, здоровяк, - вздыхает она. А затем высвобождается из хватки и коротко целует Стива в губы. – Грех не воспользоваться ситуацией, - подмигивает.   
Стив думает: «Ох, уж эта Наташа». С теплом. Поднимается сам и подает ей руку. Уходя, она оглаживает его по плечу.   
Стив рассеянно смотрит по сторонам и вдруг напарывается на пристальный взгляд Баки.   
«Спарринг?» - поднимает тот бровь.


	3. Chapter 3

Маска была неотъемлемой частью Солдата. Даже персонал ГИДРЫ редко видел Агента без нее. В душ его давно никто не сопровождал. И если была необходимость в традиционном приеме пище, ел он тоже один. В остальное время маска надежно скрывала нижнюю часть его лица. С первого дня плена «подопытный» не говорил.  
На начальном этапе работы ученые пытались устранить этот досадный дефект. Но потом руководство решило, что немота даже на руку проекту – исключаются любые рассуждения. Чем меньше человеческого, тем удобнее. Незачем оружию речевая функция: вот задание, вот снаряжение, исполнять.

Когда с Солдата слетает маска, Стив застывает оглушенный. Где «оглушенный» совершенно не фигура речи. На Капитана вдруг в один момент наваливается вся многотонная масса окружающих звуков, которых он не слышал много лет и которые, оказывается, успел позабыть: беспокойный треск пламени, хлопки лопающегося пластика, хруст стекла под подошвами, чьи-то торопливые шаги вдалеке, затихающий звон щита.  
\- Баки? - растерянно выдавливает Стив. Будто одним этим именем спрашивает обо всей той чертовщине, что произошла с ними за полвека.  
Ответ, а точнее встречный вопрос Солдата безбожно хрипит. Все эти годы молчание не давалось Солдату с трудом. Но теперь каждое новое слово, как тот самый удар тока по живому. Солдат и не подозревал, что это живое в нем существует. И больше не уверен в собственной принадлежности.  
Обнуление возвращает ему уверенность, а Капитану – его звонкую тишину.

Но встреча на падающем геликарриере провоцирует ментальный взрыв даже ярче, еще громогласнее. Солдата почти дезориентирует количество слов, вдруг нашедшихся внутри для его цели. Капитану тяжело справиться с давящим грохотом, и он боится пропустить, что скажет Баки.  
На деле их схватка происходит не посреди рушащихся металлических конструкций, а в них самих. Солдат атакует панически, не понимая, что это такое огромное сейчас разрывает его изнутри. Стив защищается лишь для того, чтобы продолжать говорить и слышать Баки в ответ.  
Падая в воду, Стив жалеет только о том, что посмел смириться тогда с накрывшей его тишиной. Умирать в плотном водовороте звуков с именем Баки на губах не виделось ему даже в самых смелых мечтах.

\- …Да, старичок? Эй, капитан. Стивен Грант Роджерс! – Тони повышает голос и, когда Стив обращает на него внимание, не может удержаться: - С твоей глухотой точно покончено? Ваша с Барнсом дееспособность, случаем, не страдает из-за расстояния?  
Стив терпеливо вздыхает и прежде, чем ответить, бросает взгляд на часы.  
\- Считай это защитной реакцией, Тони. Мне еще тяжело воспринимать такой объем информации на слух.  
\- Это он так по-капитански намекает, что ты, Тони, слишком много говоришь, - комментирует Наташа, не поднимая глаз от телефона.  
\- Я говорю ровно столько, сколько требуется, - огрызается Старк и тут же находит новый довод в пользу своих претензий: - Из Барнса без Капитана тоже слова не вытянешь.  
Стив уже было собирается ему на это что-то ответить, но ни к месту вспоминает, как сочно, без стыда и с чувством, перемежая слова стонами, матерится Баки ночью. И решает промолчать, надеясь, что не начнет алеть щеками или ушами.  
Тони, как назло, ждет ответа. Наташа молча улыбается в свой телефон. В конце длинного коридора за дверью раздается сигнал лифта и первый знакомый шаг.


End file.
